Lina (Blade Strangers)
Summary The primary villain of Blade Strangers, Lina is a mysterious and dangerous foe who showed up one day and started devouring data wherever she went, forcing the motes to get their act together. In battle, she fights with her cybernetic partner Devian who can take on various forms depending on the situation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A, possibly High 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: Lina Origin: Blade Strangers Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Should be as old as Exiva.) Classification: A Malevolent Force, Enemy of the whole world. Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Was stated to have the power to whip out an entire universe and erased many worlds including from the backup Account.) | At least Macroverse level+ to High Macroverse level+ (Devoured and absorbed countless codes / datas from a vast, interdimensional network of servers. Easily access to the interdimensional network of servers, was stated to be a threat to all motes who are the oversees interdimensional network. Stated that Exiva means nothing to her and compared her to a fossil from the Assembler days. Stated that she will eat everyone within the interdimensional network for desert and that the whole entire blade stranger world will be consumed and unified by her.) | At least Macroverse level+ to High Macroverse level+ via destruction (After Devian consumed too much codes / datas causing code initializing another code and that started infinite bootups at once, which would reboot the whole Blade Stranger verse this would include the infinite universes, the interdimensional server, the Motes and Exiva.) Dimensionality: Unknown Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (flew from an unknown region of outer space to the interdimensional network of servers in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (should be far faster than before.) Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ | Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ | At least Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ | Macroverse level+ possibly High Macroverse level+ | At least Macroverse level+ possibly High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Macrocosmic+ | Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ | At least Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1) True Flight, Data Manipulation with Absorption and Existence Erasure (From soul, mind and physical) and Information Manipulation (Since she consume data which would also consume the information from the Data/Backup Account) and Transcendental Awareness (She should have this ability from consuming data of an awakened Blade Stranger) and Power Absorption (She gets stronger after consuming datas / codes and that would erase data and the backup account from the server), Possibly Hacking (Capable of getting access to the interdimensional network of server, which was stated to been shutdown from the outside), Invincibility, Energy Projection, Aura (Stated to have an unfamiliar energy, GV stated he could feel the air getting thinner and should have a data aura), Sound Manipulation (Could create soundwaves), Transportation, Weapon Mastery (Showed to be skilled and uses her wings as a Scythe, Driller, Guns, Blades, Hammer and Shield), Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Lighting Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (Could control her wings which could be used as weapons or can shoot laser beams), Spaceflight, Extrasensory Perception(can sense codes and datas), Teleportation, Black Hole Creation, Anxiety Inducement (GV stated meeting such an unfamiliar force is crushing anxiety and made others nervous.), Malice Inducement (GV states he can sense Lina and feels an overwhelming sense of malice like a cold, dark thing, slithering out of the Mud), Negativity Inducement, Possibly Reactive Power Level (by consuming codes she gets stronger), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Standard Equipment: Devian, tail and her wings. Intelligence: Above average as she is skilled in many forms of combat. Weaknesses: She would explode if Devian consumes too much data. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Normal | Countless data consumed | Full power Note: '''Due to Devian getting full she failed her plan to consume the whole world and unified them and in result she reboot the whole blade strange world. Gallery DnUMnqgVsAAC3Dg.jpg|Early Concept image (2).jpg 565170_screenshots_20190114150905_1.jpg Linaaa.png yay.jpg kay.jpg maxresdefault.jpg blade-strangers-cover-1620x800.jpg Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users